


Nice Tie

by ria_oaks



Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, FNFF SeSa, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jon and Stephen's six-month anniversary, and Stephen's got a plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southerngaelic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=southerngaelic).



> Written for the 2009 fakenews_fanfic Secret Santa, for southerngaelic on LJ. I got a bit ahead of myself and also drew companion art, which is embedded at the bottom of the story (it's very much NC-17 and NSFW, as is the story).
> 
> Warnings: light bondage and d/s overtones (just roleplaying, and all totally consensual)

“Before we go, let’s check in with our good friend Stephen over at the Colbert Report! Stephen, how’s it going?”

 

On the screen, Stephen gave a long sigh.

 

“I’m terrible, Jon. Just terrible.”

 

Jon stifled a laugh at the feigned look of suffering on Stephen’s face.

 

“Now Stephen, I know you’re upset about the health care bill passing, but surely it can’t be that bad?”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened in comic shock. “It passed? I had no idea! Now I’m even more depressed!”

 

The audience laughed, but Jon blinked in confusion. That wasn’t in the script. He glanced at the teleprompter to make sure that no one had changed the script on him again. No, it still said that Stephen was supposed to make a joke about the terrors that would befall the country from the passing of the health care bill. And sure, it wasn’t like they didn’t go off script during tosses sometimes (okay, often), but usually it was because one of them broke character and burst out laughing, not because Stephen completely changed the script on him. He forced a look of concern tinged with amusement.

 

“I’m sorry Stephen, I thought you knew. What’s wrong, then?”

 

“It’s my six month anniversary today, and my ‘male life partner’,” he mimed air quotes around the last part, “hasn’t wished me happy anniversary yet! And he hasn’t even thanked me for the gift I gave him!” Stephen gave a loud theatrical sniff. “I don’t think he loves me anymore, Jon!”

 

The audience roared with laughter, then made appropriately sympathetic noises. Jon stared at Stephen, at a loss for words. Normally he could easily go with the flow when a toss started going off the rails, but this hit far too close to home. What the hell was Stephen playing at, saying these kinds of things in a toss? Of course the audience just thought he was joking, but…

 

Anyway, he doubted that Stephen could be genuinely upset, considering the ‘good morning and happy anniversary’ blowjob that Jon had bestowed upon him that morning. As for the gift… Jon fingered his new tie absently, then realized what he was doing and stopped. It had appeared on his desk in a plain box, sans note, not half an hour before the taping, and Stephen knew perfectly well that Jon hadn’t had the time to thank him yet.

 

These thoughts had flashed through Jon’s mind at a rapid pace, but even so he realized that he had been staring blankly at the screen for a good five seconds. The audience was still laughing, clearly thinking this was all part of the script. Jon mentally shook himself and forced a sympathetic look onto his face.

 

“Now Stephen, I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure your, uh, ‘male life partner’,” he mimicked Stephen’s air quotes, “loves you very much.”

 

Stephen sniffed again, but Jon knew him well enough to recognize the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 

“You really think so?” Stephen looked at him beseechingly and Jon sighed inwardly. He didn’t know what Stephen was playing at, but it was better to just go with the flow when it came to dealing with the other man. The audience was certainly enjoying it, at least, and while it would no doubt fuel the rumours on the Internet Jon felt fairly secure in the knowledge that their relationship would continue to remain a secret. He hoped.

 

“Yes Stephen, I do.” He forced a laugh, knowing that the audience would be expecting him to start giggling by this point. It felt strange to fake a character break, but whatever got this toss finished the fastest. Stephen hadn’t given him any indication during their pre-toss chat that he was going to do this. He’d just talked about visiting Evie and the kids over the weekend and, as usual, hadn’t given the slightest indication to the audience that he had already told Jon all of this the night before in bed.

 

And it wasn’t as though Jon was _ashamed _of his relationship with Stephen or anything; he just wasn’t quite ready to share it with the rest of the world. It had been almost a year since his and Stephen’s marriages had fallen apart within one month of each other, and six months now since the day they had marked as their first day officially in a relationship together. Not to mention a good ten years since they had first met and become friends. Yet this still felt fragile and new, as though it could fall apart at any moment. And with the media scrutiny that they would both come under if they came out… not that either he or Stephen cared what the tabloids thought about them, but he still worried about the pressure it could put on their relationship.

 

The Stephen on the screen, meanwhile, had brightened considerably.

 

“Well that’s good then.” He paused, and then added, “that’s a nice tie, by the way.”

 

Jon gaped at the screen for a split second, and then it all clicked into place. His shock and annoyance switched abruptly to amusement. So that was Stephen’s game, was it? He smiled widely at Stephen and purposely trailed the tie between his fingers.

 

“Thanks Stephen. And now, our Moment of Zen…”

 

* * * *                                                                            

 

Jon paced his office, checking his watch every few minutes. The Report had finished taping awhile ago, and Stephen should be arriving soon. Jon felt a nervous thrill go up his spine as he thought about what was coming. He and Stephen hadn’t played this kind of game more than a few times since starting their relationship, but he knew that Stephen liked it when they did. Jon was more uncertain, but he generally enjoyed it as well and was willing to go along with it for Stephen’s sake.

 

A gentle knock interrupted Jon’s thoughts. His heart skipped a beat then sped up in anticipation.

 

“Come in.” His voice was steady, despite his nervousness. He wanted to do this right.

 

The door opened and Stephen slipped in. Jon was pleased to see that he was still wearing his suit from the show and his hair was still neatly slicked and parted, though he had wiped the stage make-up off. Jon was definitely looking forward to seeing Stephen’s perfectly groomed appearance fall apart.

 

Stephen shut and locked the door behind him, then met Jon’s eyes with a sly smile hovering around his lips.

 

“I thought our toss tonight went pretty well, how about you?”

 

Jon leaned back again his desk and folded his arms.

 

“The audience certainly enjoyed it,” he allowed. “However, that doesn’t change the fact that you embarrassed me. On purpose, and in front of a live studio audience. I didn’t appreciate that, Stephen.”

 

Stephen nodded, looking contrite even as Jon saw the flicker of amusement still in his eyes.

 

“You’re right, Jon. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

He looked far too excited as he said it to be especially convincing, but Jon didn’t really care.

 

“You can start by taking off all your clothing.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened briefly then he nodded. “Yes, Jon.”

 

Jon watched with growing arousal as Stephen methodically removed his clothing, letting each piece fall to the floor at his feet. When he finally tugged off his boxers and tossed them to the floor, Jon could see how aroused the other man already was. Stephen’s cock jutted out between his legs, fully hard just from the anticipation and the act of undressing for Jon. Jon drank in the sight, his own cock filling and hardening within his pants. He pushed off from the desk and walked up to Stephen.

 

“Very good.” Jon slowly circled Stephen, enjoying the way the other man shivered as Jon’s eyes raked over his body. He trailed his fingers along the crease of Stephen’s ass and the other man whimpered. He nudged the cheeks apart so he could rub a finger at Stephen’s entrance, moving in slow rhythmic circles against the puckered flesh. Stephen moaned quietly, and Jon removed the finger.

 

“No, not this time I don’t think.” He stepped back from Stephen, though not before brushing his hand lightly over the other man’s cock and reveling in the way Stephen’s hips thrust briefly and desperately against Jon’s hand. “And that will definitely have to wait. On your knees.”

 

Disappointment flickered across Stephen’s features for a moment then he complied. Jon leaned against the wall behind him and beckoned to Stephen, who shuffled across the floor towards him. Jon shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it towards the nearby couch. He then loosened his tie, making sure that Stephen was watching his every move as he slowly slid it off.

 

“This is a very nice tie,” he remarked. “But right now I think it would look even better on you.” He reached down and plucked Stephen’s glasses off his face, then leaned over to place them carefully on his desk. Stephen’s eyes widened as he realized what Jon was about to do, but he didn’t move when Jon leaned down and secured the tie over his eyes and tied it behind his head. Jon could see Stephen’s chest moving up and down rapidly, and he thought he saw Stephen’s cock twitch and seem to grow even harder.

 

“Hands behind your back. Hold them there, I don’t want you touching yourself until I say so.” Stephen gasped then did as he was told, crossing his arms behind his back and balancing on his knees.

 

Jon took his time, unbuttoning his shirt and allowing the moments to stretch out as Stephen waited in darkness. He let the shirt fall open but kept it on, then unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He had already removed his boxers earlier while he waited, so there was nothing in the way as he eased his cock out through the gap in his pants. He gave himself one long stroke and let out a loud sigh. Then he reached down and gripped Stephen’s hair, guiding him towards his cock.

 

Stephen opened his mouth obligingly and Jon nudged his cock against his lips. Stephen’s tongue darted out and flicked across the head of Jon’s cock. Jon let his head fall back against the wall as Stephen licked him, his tongue running down along Jon’s shaft then back up to the head. Stephen teased him like this for a little while, swirling his tongue around Jon’s cock then moving down to lightly kiss his balls.

 

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Jon tightened his grip on Stephen’s hair and gave a short, sharp tug. Stephen got the message and immediately closed his lips around the head of Jon’s cock. Jon sighed in relief as Stephen sucked at him, and he carefully pushed his hips forward a bit. Stephen complied, taking more of Jon into his mouth. Jon began to thrust gently, keeping an eye on Stephen for any signs of distress. But Stephen took him in happily, low sounds of satisfaction coming from him as he bobbed his head up and down Jon’s cock. Jon could see Stephen’s cock brushing against his stomach as he leaned forward in what couldn’t have been a comfortable angle. He was leaking precum copiously, his stomach slick with it. Jon swallowed shakily at the sight; he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

Stephen seemed to sense that Jon was getting close. He sped up his movements, letting Jon fuck his mouth. Jon could see saliva and precum running down Stephen’s chin, and Stephen’s lips were swollen and shiny. The sight of his cock disappearing into that mouth was thoroughly erotic and he groaned loudly. He thrust a bit faster and Stephen took him in easily. The pressure inside him was building steadily, he felt his balls contract as he teetered on the edge, and then Stephen was swallowing around him and Jon came with a gasp.

 

Jon rested his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes as he recovered. His chest was still heaving, and he could feel Stephen gently licking the last of his come off as his cock softened. When he was able to think straight again he opened his eyes and looked down at Stephen. Stephen was resting back on his ankles but he still had his arms crossed behind his back. Some of Jon’s come was dribbling down his chin and his own cock looked so hard Jon was sure it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

 

As Jon stared at him, he came to a decision. He reached down and gently cupped Stephen’s face, his thumb wiping at the bit of come on Stephen’s chin. Then he reached behind Stephen’s head and undid the tie, which fluttered to the floor beside them. Stephen stared up at him with wide, heavily dilated eyes. He looked utterly debauched, his mouth still red and shiny and his hair completely mussed. Jon smiled fondly at the sight.

 

“Stand up.” The force was gone from his voice, replaced with gentleness and love. He helped Stephen clamber to his feet then pulled him into a kiss. He swirled his tongue inside Stephen’s mouth, tasting himself as well as Stephen’s own distinct taste. He ran a hand up through Stephen’s hair, smoothing down the strands which he had abused earlier. With his other hand he reached down to grasp Stephen’s cock. Stephen moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into Jon’s hand. As expected it didn’t take long. Jon worked his hand over Stephen’s cock in fast, sure strokes, and with a final twist of his wrist Stephen was coming in hot spurts over Jon’s hand and stomach. He sagged against Jon, breathing heavily.

 

Jon held him for awhile to let him recover, then gently propelled him towards the couch. They fell onto the couch together, arms and legs entangled. Stephen curled around Jon and rested his head against Jon’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Jon.”

 

Jon smiled.

 

“You’re welcome. And thank you for the tie, I really do like it. Though I’ve gotta say, it would have been a lot easier to just ask if you wanted to blow me, wouldn’t it?”

 

“But not nearly as fun,” came the sleepy reply. “And you’re welcome, too.” Stephen grabbed Jon’s discarded jacket from the end of the couch and dragged it up and over them.

 

“You should probably wait until we get home to fall asleep.” Jon laughed as Stephen snuggled closer and gave every indication of preparing to go to sleep. He glanced over at the door. It was locked, and there weren’t many people left in the building at this point, but even so…

 

“’m tired,” Stephen mumbled. “An’ you’re comfy.” He poked Jon in the stomach as if to prove his point. Jon glared half-heartedly at him.

 

“I just mean, we probably shouldn’t spend the night here…” Anyway, he thought silently, I don’t want to get up to turn off the light.

 

“Not spending the night.” Stephen yawned. “Just a nap...” He squinted one eye open to regard Jon. “Anyway, what’s the big deal? Would it really bother you so much if people found out about us?”

 

Underneath the playful tone, Jon could tell that Stephen was serious. He considered his answer for a minute. Maybe it was time. It had been six months, after all, and they were both committed in this relationship. Their families and close friends knew, and they were the only ones Jon really cared about. Maybe, he reflected, this had been part of Stephen’s plan. Not just the sex, but also to bring up the possibility of coming out to the rest of the world via that toss. Looking down at Stephen, he realized that his fears had been unfounded, even silly. He loved Stephen, and he knew the feeling was returned. It would take much more than some annoying tabloids to drive them apart. And Jon was tired of hiding.

 

“No,” he responded quietly. “I don’t suppose it would be.”

 

He felt Stephen smile against his shoulder.

 

“Happy anniversary, Jon.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Stephen.”

 

The End.

 

 

Link to larger version of drawing: http://pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/pic/0002g0c7


End file.
